Correspondances
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Caroline et Klaus s'envoie des lettres. Apres la saison 5 TVD et saison 1 TO. Couple: Klaroline et Haylijah. Amitié: Elejah et Klefan(peut-être)
1. Caroline à Klaus 1

Cher Klaus.

Je t'écris cette lettre car nos discutions me manque. Je ne fais pas très bien c'est temps si. Je sais que la disparition de ta fille doit être dur et je comprend ta douleur.

Ici tout par un peu de travers même si Stefan est revenu c'est dur. Elena ne sort presque plus depuis la disparition de Damon et Bonnie. On doit même l'obliger a se nourrir elle a déjà fait quelque tentative de suicide. Jérémy aussi vit très mal la disparition de Bonnie. Moi même j'ai du mal, c'est difficile de ne plus entendre les blague débile de Damon ou de ne plus avoir les conseil de Bonnie.

Et toi que fais-tu? Comment sa se passe à la Nouvel-Orléans?

J'adent ta réponse avec impatiente.

Caroline.


	2. Klaus à Caroline 1

Ma douce Caroline.

Je suis heureux de recevoir ta lettre et moi aussi nos discutions me manque. Tout comme toi je ne fais pas très bien.

C'est temps si avec Elijah et Marcel nous essayons de récupéraient la Nouvel-Orléans au loup-garou et de retrouvé la paix pour qu'il n'y ai plus de danger pour ma petite Hope. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Damon et Bonnie même si je ne l'ai apprécié pas beaucoup je sais que pour toi sa doit être dur et surtout pour Stefan car en dehors que de perdre son enfant perdre un frère ou une sœur et se qui peut avoir de plus dur a surmontait.

Et toi que fais-tu? A tu continué des études?

Encore merci de m'écrire si je ne l'avais pas reçu j'aurais fini par éteindre mes émotion.

N. Mikaelson.


	3. Caroline à Klaus 2

Klaus!

De un tu n'as pas intérêt a éteindre tes émotion car il faut mieux que tu les ais pour combattre se qu'ils veulent faire du mal a ta fille.

De deux: non je n'ai pas continué mes études car avec cette organisation qui fait des expérience sur les vampires on préféré en resté éloigné et on c'est fait viré pour avoir séché trop de cour.

Et trois: oui perdre son frère est dur car Stefan et Damon sont pour moi des grand frère.

Et comment va Hayley? Pourrais tu me mettre une photos de Hope dans ta prochaine lettre?

Bisou!

Caroline.


	4. Klaus à Caroline 2

Mon trésor! (enfin après ma fille.)

Bien sur je t'es mis une photos de Hope comme tu peux le voir c'est un vrais petite ange. Hayley ne va pas très bien, c'est dur pour elle de perdre notre fille car elle espérait tellement qu'on élèverais notre fille ensemble à la Nouvel-Orléans. Elle commence même a rejeté mon frère alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste a entamé une relation de couple. Et elle vit très mal le fait d'être un hybride.

J'adent ta prochaine lettre avec impatience.

Nik.


	5. Caroline à Klaus 3

Mon cher Nik.

J'ai bien reçu la photo et tu as raison c'est un ange. Mais tu devras faire attention au garçon quand elle sera plus grande car elle sera surement sublime (comme son papa).

En se moment je m'inquiète pour Elena, son état empire ou a déjà du l'enfermé a la cave et l'empêchait de s'exposer au rayon du soleil sans sa bague.Jérémy sa allèrent d'aller un peu mieux mais c'est pas la grand forme. Stefan ça va même si Alaric ma dit l'avoir entendu pleurais la nuit mais le reste du temps il ne montre rien il même un peu froid depuis quelque temps je m'inquiète pour lui. Alaric, qui est revenu de l'autre coté, essaye lui aussi de ne pas le montré pour nous, surtout Jérémy et Elena qu'il aime comme ses enfants, mais je sais qu'il a du mal a supportait la disparition de Damon.

Je t'embête surement avec mes problème mais sa me fait du bien d'en parlé avec quelqu'un.

A bientôt.

Caroline. xxx


	6. Klaus à Caroline 3

Ma très cher Caroline.

Tu ne m'embête pas avec tes problème. Pour tout d'avoue quand je lis des lettres j'oublie tout mes soucies.

Ensuite. NE ME PARLE PAS DE MALHEURS. Hayley et Elijah ont découvert nos lettres et Hayley ma fait la demande de te demandé la permission de d'écrire car ils sont remarqué a quel point je me sent mieux. En revenant au malheurs sa les a bien fait rire tout les deux quand j'ai évoqué le fait que aucun garçon n'approché mon petite ange. Je m suis rappelé qu'Elena apprécié beaucoup mon frère et j'en ais parlé avec lui et il a proposer qu'elle vase comme nous deux mais avec lui. Parle en a Elena sa pourrais peut-être l'aidé.

A très bientôt.

Nik M.

* * *

Dite moi se que vous penser des idée dans cette lettre.


	7. Caroline à Klaus 4

Nik.

Je me doutais que tu aurais une telle réaction a propos des garçons et j'imagine bien que sa les a fait rire.

Ensuite. Oui Hayley peut m'écrire sa me ferais trés plaisir. Et j'ai parlé de l'idée d'Elijah à Elena, qui avait aussi remarqué mon changement d'humeur, et elle est d'accord. Au moment ou je t'écrit cette lettre Elena est en face de moi entrain de rédigé celle pour ton frère.

En fait la photos de ta fille je l'ai montré a Stefan et Elena ils sont d'accord c'est un ange bien sur Stefan a fait une blague à la Damon en se demandant comment le Diable a pue faire se petite ange.

A bientôt et j'adents vos lettres, toi et Hayley, avec impatiente.


	8. Elena à Elijah 1

Cher Elijah.

Caroline ma parlé de ta proposition de t'écrire alors je le fait. Ici c'est difficile depuis que Damon n'est plus là, je sais que Stefan a aussi du mal mais c'st comme même dur. Tout le monde m'aide a m'en sortir ainsi que Jérémy. Bien sur je suis heureuse qu'Alaric soit revenue de l'autre coté car il a toujours était comme un second père.

Caroline ma montré une photo de ta nièce Hope et elle est magnifique un vrais petite ange. Quand elle sera ado vous verriez mieux de garder a yeux sur elle par apport au garçon.

Et toi comment vas-tu? Caroline ma dit que tu apprécié bien Hayley.

J'adent ta réponse.

Elena Gilbert


	9. Klaus à Caroline 4

Oublié l'histoire ds lettre hayley/Caroline c'était débile!

* * *

Chère Caroline.

Tu dira a Stefan sue la prochaine fois que je le voie je le tue.

Mon frère a était des plus heureux de recevoir la lettre d'Elena. Je crois que sa lui change les idées.

Ici c'est de plus en plus compliqué. Elijah a décidé de s'éloigner d'Hayley. Et dire que pour une fois je ne m'opposais pas a son bonheur. J'espère que sa va sa rancher entre eux. Mon frère a si souvent était là pour nous tous et ne pensé presque pas lui donc j'aimerez que pour une fois il trouve le bonheur.

A très bientôt.

Nik!

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Elijah à Elena1

Chère Elena.

Je suis très heureux de resevoir ta lettre et toute mes condoléance pour Damon et Bonnie.

Merci a toi et moi aussi je trouve que Hope ressemble a un ange enfaite toute les personnes qui l'on vu disent la même chose. Caroline a dit la même chose a propos des garçon et mon frères a répliqué que aucun home ne l'approché avant au moins c'est trente ans.

Oui, j'apprécie énormément Hayley je crois même en étre amoureux . Mais depuis que nous avons convié Hope à Rebekah elle ne parle plus alors qu'avant c'était l'inverse elle venait toujours me parlé et c'est moins qui n'avait pas le temps de l'écouté, tout se si m'attriste mais j'ai décidé de lui laissé plus d'espace pour réfléchir en m'éloignant et en me concentrant sur nos plan d'attaque pour reprendre la ville et que ma nièce puise revenir.

J'espère recevoir ta prochain lettre rapidement.

Elijah.M

* * *

Laissez moins un message et par pitié pas en anglais car je suis nul en anglais pour moi l'anglais c'est comme le chinois.


End file.
